Alex's Support
by csinycastle85
Summary: A lead in to a short two chapter story. BA friendship.
1. Slowly Getting Back to Normal

Title: Alex's Support

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: A series of flashbacks with Alex with serious mood swings. Italics=flashbacks and bold italics character's thoughts.

Rating: T (references to moodiness and depression)

Chapter 1: Slowly Getting Back to Normal

Summary: A lead in to a short two chapter story.

* * *

_-November 2003, shortly after Nathan's birth-_

_After holding Nathan in her arms for a period of time, she gently put the newborn infant in Liz's arms. As Liz sat down in the chair close by Alex couldn't help but think._

_**Liz looks so happy as does Peter, but where does this leave me? I mean I wouldn't change a thing about this whole experience but now all I feel is emptiness. Will  
I ever get to hold a child to call my own?**_

_-Early to mid-December, 2003-_

_It had been only a few weeks since she gave Nathan to her sister and Alex had been feeling numbed and detached ever since as she just sat there staring out into space._

_Suddenly a came knock on the door, at first she ignored it but when there was another knock this time a little more persistently; Alex rolled her eyes as she dragged herself from the couch and slowly went to open the door. When she saw who it was she was a bit miffed._

"_What do you want?" asked Alex in a biting tone when she saw Bobby._

_Bobby who was just stopping by with some food for Alex and to see how she was doing was startled by Alex's cold greeting. Sure he knew she going through a hard time, as a matter of fact he was the first to notice when he visited her while her whole family was fawning over the newest family member._

"_Um-uh I-I came by with some food and check on you."_

_Alex let out a lukewarm sigh and said, "Whatever Goren you can just leave the food and then be on your way."_

_With that kind a response, Bobby resolved to be there for his partner and help her through her rough period._

_-January, 2004-_

_Alex was amazed at how committed her eccentric partner had become in the last couple of weeks. He was there even when she was not good company. One other thing she noticed was that he gave the best foot rubs._

_**Mmmm oh yeah I can get used to this.**_

And the visits continued.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Alex's support", chapter 2 to follow. As always your reviews are appreciated!


	2. Recognition

Title: Alex's Support

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. I also do not own the song "I Turn To You", Christina Aguilera does.

Author's Note: Was inspired by two of Christina Aguilera's songs!

A/N 2: BA friendship. Takes place after Nathan was born. Character thoughts and short notes in bold italics.

Genre: Friendship/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T (mention of post-partum depression)

Song: "I Turn To You"—sung by Christina Aguilera

Chapter 2: Recognition

* * *

As Alex was coming out of fog that made her irritable and cranky making it hard for her to focus at work and not to mention affecting her partnership with Bobby.

She never comprehended how hard it would be to give up her nephew after he was born. Yes she did it out of love and selflessness for her sister Liz and brother-in-law Peter but dang she didn't realize that she was going to through post-partum depression and become that emotional.

During her first off day since returning from maternity leave she had a lot to think about. It was at this time that she realized that there was one person who was there for her no matter what her mood was. He was there with food, massaging her feet when she least expected it and most importantly a lending ear; and yet she acted like a total pain in the butt with her attitude.

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend you're always on my side_

_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do I turn to you yeah_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change for someone to lean on_

_But for a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

As the weekend ended, she headed back to work feeling like an anvil has been lifted, she finally starting to feel a lot better; and she knew exactly what to do.

When she reached her desk she already saw a cheese Danish and her coffee on her desk along with a note but Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

_**He is probably filing the paperwork we just finished for our previous case.**_

Before settling in her chair to enjoy her breakfast Alex left her note to Bobby on his desk, under his phone with a bit of the envelope showing.

Then as she was eating she read the note he had left her.

_**Eames,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know no matter you are feeling or are going through now or in the near future you will always have my support.**_

_**Enjoy your breakfast and I will see you later…how about I treat you to lunch? **_

_**Your Partner,**_

_**Goren**_

_**Aww that's so sweet of him. Maybe it's time to show Bobby just how much I appreciate him and his generosity and kindness**__._

She then went to her room and sat down at the desk, thought about what she wanted to put and began writing.

It didn't take her long to come up with the letter.

_**Hopefully Bobby will understand where I am coming**__**from.**_

Half an hour later Bobby got back from filing away the paperwork he saw that Alex was talking with Captain Deakins. So he went to his desk and not long after sitting down he saw an envelope sticking from beneath his phone. He got the envelope, opened it, and read the letter out and read it quietly.

_**February 1, 2004**_

_**Dear Bobby,**_

_**I am not sure where to begin but there is something I need to tell you. I want to let you know that I have done a lot of thinking and realized how much gratitude I owe you. Now I know I haven't been the same person for awhile but I think the fog is really starting to lift now. **_

_**I am grateful to have such a wonderful work partner and supportive friend. I want to make it up to you. So instead you treating me to lunch how about I treat you to lunch? And I am not taking no for answer. **_

_**You're the best!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alex**_

When Bobby finished reading the letter he didn't know what to think. Actually he did; he knew that Alex was suffering a bout of postpartum depression after her surrogacy; he had done some research and saw the symptoms she was exhibiting but decided not to bring it up and just be kind to her and be there for her.

By the time Alex came out with her conference with Deakins, she saw her eccentric yet loveable gentle giant of a partner was getting fidgety.

When she approached their joint desks, she said, "Captain Deakins gave another easy shut case so partner how about we go get some lunch on the go, my treat."

Bobby nodded and after getting their overcoats, they left for squad room and went to the nearby deli, where he got pastrami on rye and she got roast beef with tomato, lettuce and mayo on wheat.

When they got back to the squad room, Alex wanted to tell Bobby how she really felt about the kindness he showed to her but knew they had work to get done.

The case that was assigned to them was an easy to shut case. As they wrapped up Deakins came out of his office and headed to their joint desks.

"Why don't the two of you take of early and work on the formalities for this case tomorrow?"

Alex and Bobby both nodded as they were glad to be out of the squad room. While in the elevator, Alex spoke up.

"Bobby I want to apologize for my pain in the butt attitude after Nathan was born and..."

Bobby put one hand on her shoulder and said, "No it's okay, you were going through a hard time. I knew that being there for you would be the best remedy to help you deal with what you were experiencing.

The two were silent for a bit as the elevator opened and more people entered.

When the elevator reached the parking garage and they got out Bobby quickly mentioned, "How about dinner at my place, I could make for you chicken parmigiana with fettuccini alfredo, sound good to you?"

Alex smiled and thought _**I am starting think our telepathy is back.**_

When they back to his place and Bobby began prepping the ingredients for dinner while Alex sat at the couch, reaching her feet in order to stretch out her tired muscles.

As soon as he had finished making dinner he carefully placed dinner on to two plates. Since they had work tomorrow and didn't need a hangover he poured two glasses of non-alcoholic cider. Then using a tray that he also kept around but never made use of he brought into the living and they ate while discussing life outside of work.

After they had finished dinner and had cleared the dishes, they sat in silence while watching for a little bit.

Then Alex said, "Bobby, I just want to say that I am glad to have such a thoughtful partner and you are the best friend one could hope for."

He took her hands in his and gently squeezed them as he gave her the smile he reserved only for her.

"Don't worry about I would do anything for you Alex."

* * *

A/N 3: Ok not really sure of what Alex's favorite deli sandwich is so I used mine.

A/N 4: Thanks for reading "Alex's support"…sorry if this seems a bit rushed I have a hot one shot to be posted soon. As always your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
